Too Much
by djlee6
Summary: Sequel to Extra Lessons!
1. Chapter 1

Did you guys really think I'd leave you all hanging?

enjoy chapter one!

ooooooo

Maka POV

Soul had dragged me upstairs and through one of the Academy's hallways before I finally broke free, managing to stop us both in our tracks. "Soul, what the hell is wrong with you!" I demanded. How could he just make us leave Chrona after we JUST got here!

Soul sighed. "Maka, chill."

"Chill! You just made poor Chrona feel neglected just now!" I shouted, pulling out a spare book from my bag. I was gunna give him such a Maka-chopping!

His eyes went wide and he threw his hands in front of him in defense. "Whoa! Hey! NO!"

"Why would you do something like that to her?" The jerk!

"I was HELPING her, damnitt!"

...What?

I lowered my book, my anger replaced with confusion. "What do you mean? Helping her with what?"

He visibly relaxed and patted my back (and also taking my book from me). "Look, Maka, no offence, but you aren't the most...educated on relationships."

RELATIONSHIPS! "You and Chrona-!"

"What? NO!" He facepalmed. "Chrona and KID."

"...Kid...wasn't there..."

"Trust me, Maka, he was JUST there," He smirked knowingly before walking ahead of me, leaving me confused and upset that my questions were going unanswered.

I fallowed him down the hall, beginning to get more frustrated with each step. "Soul, tell me what you mea-!" I was interupted by Kid running-litterally-running into us in the hall.

He jumped back and steadied Soul-who he ran into. "Oh, Soul! Maka! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He laughed.

Soul and I just froze taking in Kid's appearance. His hair was disarray, his shirt wrinkled and untucked, his jacket held in one arm, and his other hand balled (like he was holding something). It was so...not Kid...

"Whoa, Kid, looking good," Soul laughed. Good?

Kid blushed, looking over himself. "Ah...yes...Well, as ungentlemanly as this may sound, my appearance has been the furthest thing from my mind as of late." He explained.

My eyes bugged. Kid? Not care about his appearance?..."Soul, we weren't sucked into the madness, were we?"

Soul laughed at that and turned back to Kid. "Goin' to see Chrona, Kid?"

Kid turned red at that. "Um...going to see her again tomorrow...She's moving in then."

"Moving in?" I perked up.

"She didn't tell you?" Kid inquired. "I offered for Chrona to move in with me and she agreed. She's moving in tomorrow."

...  
>I couldn't believe it. I tuned out Soul telling Kid bye and Kid's response before he walked off. Chrona was moving in with Kid? I knew that she was dating him but...<br>moving in? This soon? How could she not tell me? And Soul had said something about helping Chrona before...Was I...out of the loop? I was the niave one now? The little kid of the group that everyone had to hold hands with and lead along?

"C'mon, Maka, let's go," Soul said. "We can visit Chrona tomorrow after she settles into Kid's place."

I swallowed and nodded, holding back the hurt and followed him out. (A/N: thats for u, blackdragon987...i usually dont catch my grammer errors, but im trying to catch myself more lol).

oooo

Stein POV

Walking to work the next day, I felt like shit. I had been up nearly all night (I don't think I need to go into too much detail on what I was up to) and it was taking it's toll on me.

I knew this wasn't healthy. I knew that now that I had achieved my fantasy, I should just let it go...let HER go, and move on with my life...Living like this wasn't good for me. And if I wasn't careful, my obsession with that little pinkette could affect my work and everyone already thought I was nuts enough without falling asleep on the job. I knew that...

So why couldn't I stop thinking about her?

I paused, the morning air chilly against my skin, the smoke drifting lazily from my cigerette...The streets were empty, but even if they had been busy, I doubt I could have broken my train of thought so easily.

My fantasy...I had lived it. I fully admitted that I was attracted to her sexually. But Kid was IN love with her. I should back off and let them live happily ever after. But...I couldn't. Why not? I wasn't...in love, was I?

I shook my head and started walking again.

No...There was no possible way I was in love.

oooooooo

dundundadun!

plz review :3 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two!

sorry for the delay! but ive been occupied with my classes and paperwork and a novel im working on lol *sweatdrop* so yeah...

Kuri Sari: lol

BlackDragon987: Hi Kroenen! *waves both hands dramatically* lol

Strawbery Watermelon: ur penname is one of my fav flavors :3 thought id share that...

anyway enjoy!

ooooooooooo

Chrona POV

I slept peacefully...something I was still getting used to. (I still woke up a lot, but the very fact I slept more than two hours was nothing short of amazing!) I had gotten up early and cleaned up my room...soon to be nothing more than a cell, just as it was before I came here...

The entire day I was both excited and anxious...I loved Kid-kun more than anything but living together...I wasn't sure how to deal with living with someone! I didn't know how people could go through with taking such a big step so calmly.

But as long as Kid-kun was with me, I knew it would be okay.

So here I sat, waiting, humming softly to myself. It was still early in the morning...but as soon as the clock struck eight, the door opened.

"Good morning, Chrona!" Kid-kun greeted warmly, quickly pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply.

When we pulled apart for air, I was dazed and smiling, my face heated up. "Good morning, Kid-kun," I returned softly, relaxing in his embrace.

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, his gentle touch making me shiver slightly. "You're ready, then?"

I nodded eagerly, picking up my shoulder bag and slinging over my shoulder. "Are you sure that all of that is okay?" I asked, gesturing to the now clean bedding.

Kid-kun blushed at that, laughing akwardly. "Ah...that...We'll they're clean so...it'll be fine," He grabbed my other back for me before I could, one arm still around my waist. "Let's get going then. We can spend the day getting you settled in." I only nodded, smiling as he led me out.

oooo

I knew that Kid would keep his home clean. It was all so...perfect. So clean and...symmetrical. I smiled at that. As much as people might get annoyed with his little OCD fits, I thought it was cute.

"Welcome home," He commented, grinning from ear to ear.

Seeing it, I couldn't resist pecking him on the cheek. "It's perfect,"

Kid POV

I blushed at that. No one had really said that my home was perfect before...Clean, definately, but never...perfect. I smiled and led her upstairs. "Well, we can put your things away and then I'll give you a full tour," I offered, to which she simply nodded eagerly.

Once we reached the bedroom, I walked right in, setting her bag on the bed. "Now we have both a closet and dresser ready. I wasn't sure if you wanted to hang your clothes or if you'd like them folded." When no repsonse came, I looked up and saw her still standing close to the doorway, blinking simply, her eyes on the bed. After several moments of silence, I began to grow anxious. "Chrona? Are you okay?"

Her gaze met mine and she blushed darkly. "Um...yes...um..." She looked toward the ground, her hands figetting.

I stepped closer to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" I was worried that maybe she was beginning to have second thoughts.

She bit her lip. "Um...th-...the bed..."

I quirked a brow at that. "What about the bed?"

"It's...i-it's..big..." Oh...

I smiled at that. "Yes, it's a bit bigger than the bed you had before...But at least that means enough room for the both of us, right?"

Her eyes widened. "Both of us?"

"You don't mind sleeping together do you?" I joked.

She smiled widely, shaking her head excitedly enough that I was slightly surprised she didn't hurt herself. "No, I don't mind! I...I just thought that you wouldn't because Ragnorak is always complaining about how I get in my sleep."

"Chrona, nothing you do could bother me," I told her, brushing off the Ragnorak comment. I was sure that if he was complaining about something, it was something stupid like her tossing and turning or her breathing too loudly for his tastes or whatever else he can come up with. "Now...how do you like your clothes put away." She giggled at the change of subject, leaving a peck on the oppisite cheek.

Symmetry~!

oooo

Later that day, at about noon (despite that their timing destroyed the symmetry I attended to keep...), everyone came over. By that time, I had showed Chrona around the house, telling her where everything was so she could find her way around and she seemed to be taking the change of scene much better than I had originally thought she would. Of course, it was still a big step and she kept close to me, but considering how shy she was, I was amazed. And it seemed I wasn't the only one.

"Wow, Chrona, I figured you'd be hidin' in the corner!" Black Star laughed loudly. (Always so loud...)

"Yeah, you look like your taking all this pretty well," Soul complimented with a smile, ruffling her hair affectionately. "I'm impressed. Way cool."

Chrona blushed. "Yes...Kid-kun has been very kind to me," She leaned closer to me, holding onto my hand. I squeezed her hand back in encouragement.

Maka POV

I was still a little uneasy from yesterday...It was just too hard to believe that Chrona would actual do something like this with out telling me! But seeing them close like that...I was also proud of her.

She was coming such a long way from how she was when we first met. I'm sure that Kid had thought the same thing at one point.

I didn't even try to supress my smile as we all sat in Kid's (or I guess, Kid and Chrona's now) living room and hung out. I took a lot of notice in how they were so affectionate to each other. The way they held hands...The way she leaned close to him...The way he would keep checking to make sure that she wasn't uncomfortable...  
>It was cheesy, like some scene in a sappy 'chick flick'...but sweet.<p>

And I knew that I couldn't mope over her not mentioning moving in with him, because she was too busy being happy for the first time to bother bringing in others to her new romance, especially since she had never had one before. And I was happy she was able to feel that way.

Eventually the day wore on and of course we had to leave. Kid had offered to make everyone dinner if they wanted to stay, but we all insisted on making our way home before it got too late. Though in all honesty, I just wanted to give them some space and I was sure that Tsubaki and Soul were thinking the same thing.

"So, feeling a bit better?"

I was broken from my thoughts, suddenly remembering that Soul was walking beside me on the quiet street. I smiled in return. "Yeah, I am,"

He nodded in understanding. "I know you're protective, but there are way worse guys. Kid's at least a gentleman and he treats her right."

I didn't say anything, instead gazing up and admiring the calm sky.

oooooooooo

plz review :3 


	3. Chapter 3

okay so I've been trying to think of where this is headed...

and ur all gunna hate me...

review responses:

KuriSari: ikr? lol

Captin Kidette: :) teehee!

DarkdemonRaYven: lol i was waitin for u to find it lol ;)

enjoy chapter three!

ooooooooooooo

Kid POV

After everyone left, it was beginning to get dark out.

Still, Liz and Patty decided to keep their plans to go out (god only knows where to) leaving Chrona and I alone for the first time since this morning.

I was happy that everything seemed to be going so smoothly. It seemed like Chrona was settling in a lot better than I thought.

"Well, what now?" Chrona asked, breaking the silence as I poured some coffee.

I sighed thoughtfully. "Well, it's only about nine...Are you feeling tired yet?" She frowned, shaking her head 'no', making me smile. "We could watch a movie, then."

We made our way back to the living room, dimming the lights a little. (A/N: dimmer switch, bitches! lmao!) "What are you in the mood for?"

Chrona simply seated herself on the couch. "Anything's fine,"

I shrugged, popping in a random movie (A/N: use ur imagination) before sitting next to her. Right away, she cuddled up next to me and I wrapped an arm around her. It warmed my heart to have her close like this. I barely paid any attention to the movie, instead blissfully enjoying the way our bodies seemed to fit each other perfectly...The way she smelled of lavender and rain...The way it was so easy to relax around her...

It was unbelievable how perfect it all was...How perfect she was for me.

For an instant I recalled the ring I had hidden away upstairs. I had gotten it from my father yesterday, intending to pop the quiestion today but now I knew it was folly to think such things.

As amazing as it was to have her like this, and as much as I knew I could spend the rest of my life with her, I knew it'd be too much for her too soon.

She told me she loved me, but Stein had been right; She could move on if she so wanted to. And though I couldn't bare the idea, I couldn't trap her here. As long as she loved me now, I was fine. I wouldn't propose until she was ready.

She was worth the wait.

oooo

Chrona yawned as the end credits rolled up the screen. "That felt like it took longer than it was supposed to," she mumbled.

I smiled and got up to put the dvd away. "Tired are we?"

"A little,"

"Then we should be heading to bed. It's almost midnight," I pointed out. She nodded in agreement and followed me upstairs.

Liz and Patty still weren't back yet. Just as well, they always stayed up late, and they would've insisted on keeping Chrona up just a little longer to try on some nightgowns. I went over to my own closet, on the opposite wall of Chrona's, and pulled out a white t-shirt and navy blue pants. "If you're uncomfortable changing in the same room, there's a bathroom right there," I pointed out, fighting the light blush that wanted to appear. Seemed liek every time I thought of Chrona naked, thoughts of our...intimacy...flashed through my mind.

She bit her lip. "Um...no...I'm fine...Kid-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Does...Does me being naked...bother you?" She asked quietly, her face turning pink.

I felt my throat go dry. "No, of course not," I assured her. "Why would you think that?"

Chrona looked at the floor. "W-well...I've...um...n-nevermind. Just curious..."

I quirked a brow. Already dressed I strolled over and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jolt slightly. "Chrona, whatever you need to say go ahead. There's no need to be embarrassed."

"W-well..." She grabbed at her arm and figeted, her eyes darting around the room. "I...I've sort of gotten into the habit of...um...sleeping naked..."

...Oh...

My face turned red at the idea of her next to me without a single strand of clothing, laying there peacefully, her body free and exposed...

I shook my head and tried to compose myself, smiling softly. "Whatever makes you comfortable," was my response, kissing her forehead softly before going to brush my teeth in my own bathroom (A/N: on his side of the room...it's a big room...SYMMETRY PPL!). When I came out, Chrona was in her own bathroom. I resisted the urge to peek and see if she was naked, opting to instead climb into bed. Just as I was getting comfortable, she poked her head out of her bathroom.

"You...you're sure this is okay?"

I nodded. "Of course. I've seen you naked before, haven't I?"

She visibly relaxed at that and strolled out, walking over...completely nude...

I couldn't help but scan my eyes over her pale figure, taking in every detail. Even though I had seen plenty of her just last night the sight was still exciting.

Oblivious to my flustered state, she climbed into bed, sighing softly. "Good night, Kid-kun. And um...Thank you...for letting me move in,"

I laid down beside her, holding her close (despite the growning problem below). "I'd do anything for you, Chrona, you know that. I'm just glad you accepted."

"Still, I'd like to thank you in some way,"

"You don't need to," I blushed a deep red now.

"No, I've been thinking about it...and I've decided how."

"...How?"

She smiled, kissing me softly. "It's a surprise," She replied before cuddling up to my chest again. "Good night,"

"Good night, Chrona," There was no way I was going to be able to sleep tonight.

oooooooooooooooo

u all have to wait for the surprise now lol

;)

plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

im updating~!

DarkdemonRaYven: teehee! u shall know

BlackDragon987: yes i deed!

KuriSari: ummmm...maaaaybe~? lol

Chabeli05: i shall not tell! ~hides behind ragnorak...n chrona i guess...~

Enjoy!

ooooooooooo

Kid POV

It was a long night.

Well...not really...But it was near unbareble!

After Chrona had finally fallen asleep, she cuddled up next to my chest. She looked like an angel while she slept, completely at peace...

But I couldn't focus on that. All I knew was the entire time she was laying next to me, she was naked and I was restricted by these annoying clothes! I should have known better! The instant she told me that she started sleeping naked, I should have said 'oh, yeah, me too,' and went with it.

And instead I was left awake and alone with my thoughts, trying to resist the urge to trail my hands over her exposed, soft figure.

I felt like I was about to loose my mind...And still, I was positive I was the happiest man on earth. After all, the girl of my dreams was in my bed, her head on my chest, and nude. I have the feeling that not many guys can say with complete honesty that their lover trusts them as much as Chrona trusts me.

Sighing, I tucked some hair behind her ear and tried to ignore my urges as I fell asleep.

oooo

Chrona POV

It had to be only dawn when I awoke, but I smiled in bliss as I realized that for the first time for as long as I could remember, I had finally slept through an entire night peacefully.

I sighed in content and smiled. Kid-kun really did put me at ease. Just being around him I was able to relax and being myself...I wasn't scared of anything anymore. I was truly blessed.

I sat up and stretched, the thick cover falling from my form and leaving my chest exposed to the morning air. I shivered and glanced over at Kid with a peaceful smile before a blush creeped up my cheeks.

Kid-kun was hard...

I smirked. It seemed like the perfect time to 'surprise Kid'.

Carefully, I shuffled back under the quilt and lowered myself so I was hidden from view, finally stopping above the bulge in Kid's pants. Biting my lip, I carefully grasped the elastic band and pulled the thin fabric away, his hard cock glistening slightly with precum.

I gasped silently at the sight and quickly got to work. I lightly grasped the base of his cock and began lapping at the head, the taste of him making me wet. Surpressing a moan, I took him into my mouth and began bobbing my head, up and down, sucking hard.

I heard Kid let out a groan in his sleep, his hips arching slightly off the bed.

Kid POV

I felt the light of morning hit my face through the window. It was a dull glow that roused me just enough to bring me somewhat into conciousness but not enough to wake me.

I sighed and began to drift off only to be fully awaked by a totally different sensation.

I groaned as I felt a heat encase my cock. I glanced over and saw that Chrona wasn't laying next to me and smirked. So this was her 'surprise'...

Before I could think any further, I gasped as she sucked hard and used one hand to rub my sac. "Ah, Chrona," I moaned, reaching behind my head to grasp my pillow as my eyes rolled back into my head. She then tortured my head with the tip of her tounge, swirling it, before sucking on me hard with vigor. "Ah, fuck!" I resisted bucking up into her mouth as I felt myself reach my peak. An entire night of refusing to tend to my urges, I needed this! "Chrona, I'm going to cum!" I warned, gritting my teeth. My face was flushed now as I groaned loudly, cumming hard into Chrona's mouth. I gasped as I felt her swollow my load and lick me clean with her tounge.

Eventually she pulled my pajama bottoms back over my now limp cock and popped up from beneath the cover, giving me a light kiss. "Good moring, Kid-kun," She greeted with a smile.

I smirked and pulled her back down for another kiss, slipping my tounge into her mouth.

Did I ever mention that I love this girl?

oooooooooooo

lol short but there ya go

plz review


	5. Chapter 5

okay so i totally lost track of where i was thinking of heading with this...

so here we go!

DarkdemonRaYven: lol a good morning, indeed~!

Killjoyannasnickers: much love to u for ur love~!

My Obsession with Butterflies: thank u~

Death's Intern: glad i could keep it interesting :3

lady caramel: ur wish is my command~!

Guest: i shall~! *bow*

enjoy!

ooooooooooo

Kid POV

Living with Chrona and having her like this was like being plunged into a fantasy world. I had to pinch myself on an almost daily basis just to be sure I hadn't slipped into a coma.

It's been three months now and I've grown more and more confident that this is a sure thing for both of us.

Stein hasn't bothered us, our friends have been nothing but supportive, and my dad has been getting into the habit of calling Chrona his daughter (she blushes so cutely at it), and Liz and Patty have been referring to her as 'sis'. (Little sis in Liz's case...Big sis in Patty's...)

And we've been learning a lot about eachother.

I found out that Chrona's actually a wonderful cook (enough so that Ragnorak praises her for it any time the subject comes up). We've spent a lot of time making meals together and experimenting with different things, which Liz and Patty seem to like because they scarf down any meal we make.

Chrona had giggled cutely when she learned I actually love watching musicals. Whenever we watch one together, I can't help but sing along while pulling her close to make her dance with me as I twirled her and dipped her. I love how she laughs and blushes when we do this, unable to help but be happy.

Plus my OCD has calmed down dramatically. I actually hadn't noticed until Liz pointed it out to me. We had a sleep over with our friends and as expected the entire living room and kitchen got trashed. But when we all got up in the morning (Chrona and I slept upstairs per her habit which had now rubbed off on me) and were all sitting down eating breakfast, Liz spoke up.

~~Flashback...

"Has anyone else noticed?"

Everyone perked up at that and drew our gazes over to Liz, who was looking right at me.

I was confused and suddenly very self concious when everyone else did the same, trying to see what she saw.

Chrona, who I'd been talking to, cocked her head to the side cutely, waiting for Liz to continue and watching the weapon curiously.

"...Noticed what?" Maka finally spoke up, unable to bear the tension growing.

Liz ignored her and kept her eyes on me, her expression scrutinizing. "Kid...has something been bothering you lately? Anything at all?"

I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. "What would I be bothered about?"

Liz bolted up from the table, making us all jump and pointed at me dramatically. "THAT! RIGHT THERE! Did ANYONE else hear that!?"

It was silent for what felt like forever. Until finally...

"Oh!" It came from Tsubaki, who beamed at her realization. "I know! Kid! You haven't had any OCD fits!"

I perked at that as everyone else awed in sudden realization and agreement. "I haven't?" I thought quietly to myself for a moment before looking around. A few things on the counter, the plates arranged unevenly on the table, the living room a mess and I recalled everyone's shoes and coats at the front entrance being kicked off anywhere. Not to mention the bedroom...

When I realized that Liz was right, I smiled to myself and took Chrona's hand into my own, making her blush.

...End Flashback~~

I knew it was all thanks to my angel that I was able to overcome my OCD so drastically in such a short amount of time.

I had thanked Chrona that night when we were alone and she smiled shyly, claiming that I had helped her, too.

I couldn't think of anything major I had done so she finally told me, her face red with embarrassment, that ever since we'd been together, not once had she cried. Not once had she writen a depressing poem or gone to hide in the corner or felt pathetic. She was happy and she said it was because of me.

It was the most amazing thing I'd ever heard...

So here I was now, getting dinner ready for two. Liz and Patty went out after we got back that afternoon and Chrona was evidently at Maka's helping the blonde study.

I decided that tonight I'd suprise her. I couldn't wait any longer.

oooo

Chrona POV

I didn't get to leave Maka's until the sun was just starting to set. She was so determined to study her hardest, but I couldn't wait to get home to Kid. I had left early that morning since he was on a mission and left him a note, but I wanted to see him as soon as possible.

When I got inside, however, the hall light was off and there was a glow from the kitchen.

Curious, I peaked past the wall and gasped lightly at seeing Kid there, smiling at me, a beautiful meal on the table behind him. Before I could ask what brought this on, he strode over, grasped my hands gently in his own and kissed me sweetly. "Welcome home, angel,"

I blushed, biting my lip. "Th-thank you...but what is all this for?"

"For you of course," he said, smiling. "Please, come sit with me,"

Who in the right mind could ever refuse a romantic candle lit dinner with Death the Kid? It was magickal...even though all we really talked about was our day. He told me about his mission to South Africa and I told him about hanging out with Maka. When we finished eating, he took our plates to the sink and rinsed them off (even though I said I would he simply smiled and did it himself).

When he came back over, he looked like he was debating on whether he should sit back down before perching himself on the front of the chair and took my hand into his, his eyes locking with mine. "Chrona...there actually is a reason I wanted to do this tonight," he admitted. "I've actually wanted to do this for quite some time, but...I didn't want to rush things more than they were..."

I cocked my head a bit, confused. "Kid-kun, what do you mean? You've cooked for me plenty of times. Nothing like this, but-"

He laughed softly, that deep voice sending shivers down my spine. "No, not the meal itself. Chrona...I love you,"

"I love you, too, Kid," I replied smiling sweetly.

His cheeks brightened a bit, pink dusting them as he smiled at me. "I know, Chrona. And I couldn't imagine us being anywhere else than we are right now. You're amazing and beautiful...I've never met someone as kind or gentle as you. No one has that same light in their heart that you have and..it makes me feel special knowing that you let me close enough to have that light touch me the way it has," He moved off his chair, startling me. Even more so when he got down on one knee before me, making me blush heavily. I was too stunned to speak. "Chrona, I know you could've picked anyone else, and knowing that you love me makes me feel like I'm the most important man alive. And I want you to feel the same way. That to me, you're the most important person in my life. And what better way than to have you by my side?"

"K-Kid, what are you talking about?" I could barely speak...I felt too overwhelmed...My eyes were misting over I was so happy...

"When I take my father's place, I want you beside me," He took a hand away to grab something from his pocket before opening a small box before me, revealing a silver band with a pink diamond in the shape of the Shibusen symbol, two smaller white diamonds on each side. I tore my eyes from the ring and locked onto Kid's golden eyes again. "Chrona, will you marry me?"

My heart burst in my chest. I hiccuped a bit as the tears flowed from my eyes, nodding frantically and falling to my own knees to wrap my arms around him, feeling him return the tight hug as I grinned, letting out small laughs decorated with small hiccups from my throat.

When I pulled back, Kid smiled warmly at me, slipping the ring onto my finger before kissing me deeply.

ooooooooo

yay~!

plz review~!


	6. Final Notice

Hello, everyone!

I'm posting this as a chapter to assure people will read it.

In case you didn't get the message(s), I did not discontinue everything...

This story, however, I am decalring officially over. I'll be doing a third part that goes into more detail of what I want to happen because things get weird and this was going in too sappy of a direction.

The other fics will be continued. And I'll even be posting some new stuff- hopefully soon- regarding not only Soul Eater but some other stuff. I have a few Invader Zim fics started that I want to get posted but I'm making myself finish the chapter updates first. I have a whole notebook filled with ideas and crap...

Anyway, in the meantime, I'm trying to get stuff posted on my other pages, too.

SOOOO...please visit my DA page and my Youtube channel for all sorts of goodies. The more views and comments, the more I'll be motivated to do things.

So, much Love~!

DJ Lee


End file.
